You Don't Know Me
by flakeshake07
Summary: Kagome has Kept a secret from the group ever since they have been together. She is a demon, but not an ordinary one by any means, she is a demon lord. Follow her journey as her secret is threatened and her encounters with a strangely handsome lord.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! this is a story that was from my old account, panini, that i decided to start writing again. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Chapter One

All that could be heard was the clashing of metal against bone, as Inuyasha attempted to carve off the horn of a mighty ogre youki. His blow however proved insufficient as it glanced off to the side leaving him vulnerable for attack. Kagome sighed, his skill was nowhere near what he proclaimed it to be, since she was always there to save his precious ass. See, Kagome was not all that she appeared, she was a demon, and a strong one at that. It was her secret and she was determined to keep it that way. Nowadays however, as the search for the jewel shards continued, it seemed that Inuyasha was keen to expose her, fighting those stronger than him forcing her to swoop in and save him, undetected whilst he claimed the credit. Even though she disliked the hanyo, she was thankful for him, and the company he sought, she didn't like to be alone.

The fighter clad in his red fire rat outfit yelped as the claw of the mighty demon pierced through him, dripping his crimson life force down his sides, staining his gear, 'wonderful, that's just great.' she sighed and took off at top speed, whilst everyone else in the group was intently focused on the battle. As she ran, she let her glamour fade, revealing her true appearance and her overpowering aura showing to those around her. Her claws lengthened, to tapered points coloured a deep crimson, helpful for disguising the blood that they were often bathed in. Her onyx hair increased from shoulder length to past her rear acquiring a blue metallic sheen and large fluffy tail of the same shade wrapped around her shoulder. Her previously unadorned cheeks became marked as two magenta stripes covered her cheeks, one on each side, and a pale crescent moon appeared on her forehead. she also knew that a band of the same colour now encircled her neck, wrists and thighs. Her eyes became highlighted with a dark shade of shimmering gold and had a figure many would kill for, all in all, she was stunning.

She felt her power increase further as she propelled herself forward, the change occurring in only a few seconds. She knew that her spike in demonic energy would be noticed by the others, especially the perverted monk, but she was sure that she could play it off as the soon to be dead demon, as she had done so many times before. All that could be seen was a blur of colour, and then red, as the demons head was decapitated, falling from its perch and on to the ground, a look of confusion still marking its face. As quickly as she had come, she was gone, and came limping out of the trees in which she had concealed herself. As she approached she slyly inserted herself into the conversation,back in her human facades.

"Did you feel that? That power was rival to that of your brother Inuyasha. But it came and left so quickly, I wonder what it was." Miroku was saying.

"Feh, why even mention that bastards name." replied Inuyasha, unconcerned seeing as the demon was dead. This is when Kagome decided to speak up for the first time.

"it was probably that demons last burst of power or something" she called, limping her way over to the now deceased demon, plucking the shard from its forehead.

"KAGOME! What happened to your leg, your bleeding." yelled Sango, the topic of the strange demonic power now forgotten much to her relief. She came rushing to help prop her up. Kagome sweat dropped, 'damn that demon!' she cursed, as it had managed to dig its overgrown claw in her leg as she flew past. cutting down her leg from the upper thigh to her knee.

" ohhh its nothing Sango, ha ha, just a little cut, nothing to be worried about. to be honest it looks a lot worse than it is, honest" she had to do something and the lies just kept coming, " i got it when that demon pushed me back and a branch cut me, that's all, it will heal in no time." She didn't want them becoming suspicious of her when it healed itself quickly. Sango looked unconvinced, but let it go, weary from the drawn out battle.

"Phew! Another day of hard work done guys!" Kagome thought aloud as everyone was settling down for the night, she got nods of acknowledgements as she set about making dinner.

" I don't know what you guys are talking bout, you didn't do anything. it was me that had to do all the fighting." Was Inuyasha's response, as he sat perched on a tree branch, closing one golden eye as he waited for his dinner.

_'If only he knew, it would be one hell of a knocker on his self esteem.'_

was Kagome's thoughts, still however she was angry with him.

_' Damn that bastard! He is so arrogant, I mean we are a team, we should all get credit, man his ego is just too damn big to be healthy.'_

Kagome paused from stirring the meat chunk soup to put her stormy gaze upon the hanyo, the said hanyo's ears slicked back to lay flat on his head. He knew that look, and was anticipating his scolding, the others in the camp turned to stare at the two, feeling the tension in the air.

"inuyasha... SIT" he slammed to the ground, tipping the scolding broth down himself. "YOUR A JERK! We all work together, stop being an ass hole and taking all the credit, for EVERYTHING!" Her outbreak out of the way she walked off into the forest, towards the hot springs.

"I'll be back later guys."

" ohhh do you want me to come with you, you really shouldn't go out alone. Its not safe." Sango called, guessing as to where she was headed to let off some steam.

" I will be fine thanks" she replied smirking. She could take care of herself. She walked off into the forest and out of view.

" What the hell was all that about?" queried the inu hanyo from his place on the ground. "Its probably that time of the month eh Miroku." grinned Inuyasha unabashedly to his monk friend.

"I wouldn't know Inuyasha, I am not the one with the sense of smell" Inuyasha stuck his nose up into the air in the direction of Kagome's retreating figure. Kagome fumed having heard the whole conversation.

" Inuyasha...SIT!" she yelled through the branches concealing them her from view. Once more Inuyasha met his acquaintance with the ground. He peered up from the newly formed, Inuyasha shaped crater. '

_Damn, how did she hear me from so far away?_'

He looked towards Miroku and Sango, who looked just as confused. But they then shook it off as Sango tried to recover some of their dinner from the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome walked through the forest in comfort to one of her favorite places, a big clearing complete with a bathing pool. Sometimes being alone was so much easier then having to constantly keep up appearances.

She let the glamour fade whilst still concealing her demonic aura, she didn't want the perverted monk to have an excuse to peep in on her. Besides her true body was so much easier to be in, not that of a pathetic human. She felt the familiar sensation of her power increasing and her appearance changed. She walked to the edge of the crystal clear water before removing her white and green kimono. Now completely nude she gracefully slipped into the cleansing water.

"Why do I even bother to put up with him?" Kagome sighed as she dipped her head under the water effectively, wetting her metallic locks. She knew the answer to her question of course, she was lonely. Inu such as her were pack animals by nature, but they were a dying breed now, with her family wiped out. Inuyashas brother, sesshomaru, was the only other ones she had ever encountered. Even when with her group she was still lonley, as they didn't know the real her. Not that she would reveal herself of course, due to the hanyo's insane jealousy and the danger it would cause should she reveal her position in demon society. See she was not just an ordinary demon, she was one of high ranking power, being the rightful lady of the Eastern lands, not the Bastard Naraku and his betraying ways.

Kagome's mother and Father were the previous lord and lady of the Eastern lands, and seventeen years ago they were betrayed by the commander of their armies, Naraku. Whilst he attacked, her mother who was pregnant with Kagome, fled into seclusion. That was how no one knew of her existence, even her mother was surprised, but exceedingly grateful. She thought back to her lonely child hood. All the tales her mother would tell her, and educating her in demon etiquette and fighting. She also knew all about her heritage, that being of the proud Blue inu-demons. But that eventually had to end, and the regal lady had died two years previous from an attack by a bear demon that had stumbled across their camp. Kagome had fled at her mothers request. She had spent the next couple of months wandering in solitude, hiding her heritage. It was during this time that she had stumbled across Inuyasha pinned to a tree. She made the decision to release him in hopes of finding a companion. First things first, she disguised herself as a human, as to not scare him or ignite his probably jealousy and mistrusting nature. She could tell that he was a hanyo, she could smell it in his blood, that was a mixture between the two species. Placing her hand upon the arrow she found it to be one of miko origin, however her poison was strong enough to break the spell.

Flash Back

"ummmm, Hello? Are you okay?" asked the now disguised lady. As she poked his side. Getting no response she yanked on his ears knowing them to be particularly sensitive. "You awake yet?"

"Arrrgggghhhhh, get off me wench!" yelped the enraged hanyo as he jumped down from the tree.

"your welcome." called an insulted Kagome, cross at his name calling.

_' How dare he, I just unpinned him from a tree and what does he do? Call me names of course. He deserves his title of a hanyo._'

This caught his attention.

"Kikyo?" he said uncertainly, cocking his head to one side.

"No my name is Kagome, hanyo. And what is your name?"

"M eh, why should I tell you? A human." he replied sticking his nose in the air.

"Cause I saved your furry little ass from being stuck to that tree, teme." she shouted leaning up on her toes to get in his face. To say he was shocked was an understatement, a human standing up to a demon, even a half one, was ludicrous. Just as he was about to retort a giant centipede youki jumped out from the undergrowth and latched itself around Kagome's neck. She couldn't believe she didn't sense it. It effectively ripped her sole possession that she was protective of, the shikon no tama, from around her neck. Her mother had gifted it to her prior to her death, it was the most valued treasure of the eastern lands, giving the beholder power of unimaginable levels. Only those that beheld the blood of the true owners would keep it pure. Over time however, when it disappeared from the eastern lands seventy years ago, enraging the hanyo bastard Naraku, it was thought to be holy, belonging to those of pure heart. True, miko's were also able to keep it pure, but it was not meant for there hands.

Grasping what it had come for, the demon tried to make a quick escape, much to a distraught Kagome and a bewildered Inuyasha's shock.

It was however stopped in its tracks by an arrow that was glowing a light pinkish colour. Just then There was a blinding light and a loud shattering. Ribbons of light then shot out in all directions. The jewel had been broken.

End of Flashback.

To make a long story short an elderly miko from a nearby village had sensed the demon and came to destroy it. Upon accidentally breaking the jewel with her arrow, much to Kagome's dismay, She happened to notice the young females resemblance to her dead sister. Who by coincidence appeared to be Kikyo, Inuyasha's lover that betrayed him and pinned him to a tree fifty years previous. Stating that she was Kikyo's reincarnation and hence a miko, The elder bound inuyasha to her with the sit collar and declared that they needed to work together to fix the jewel. Over there travels her current group was formed. First Shippo who was like her pup, and of whom she was very protective, then Miroku, and finally Sango and Kiara.

Kagome lifted her leg out of the water and onto the ledge, she examined her wound from the previous battle. She was satisfied that it would be healed by tomorrow. Her thoughts still lingering on her past, she laughed. Actually she found it hard to believe

that no one in the group was suspicious of her. Especially as she was by no means a priestess, for that was impossible. She just placed it as luck that she was able to coat her arrows with poison, which emitted a blue like glow, similar to that of holy power. Also her ability to sense the jewel shards helped in her cover up, not due to the fact that she was a weak miko as her group believed, but because it belonged to her.

She finally got up out of the water and proceeded to cautiously look around at her surroundings. She was alone. Pleased, she began to shake her body out till she was bone dry. Satisfied, she transformed into her true form, that of a large dog. She was a stunning sight to behold, shining black fur and glistening large white teeth. The bright ice blue of her eyes stood out from her dark fur with clarity showing all the wisdom she possessed, displaying that this was no mindless beast. Then as soon as the change was complete she was gone, moving to fast for the eye to see.

_This is nice. Its been a while since I have felt this free._

She brushed past the forest with a grace few possessed as if she was born solely for this purpose. It was not often she could get away from the group to run like this, feel her power fill her up. Usually she had to suppress it all and pretend to be a weak human, her demon pride revolted at the thought. She often contemplated leaving, with her pup of course, but her honour got in the way. She could not just abandon her pack, she was the alpha no matter what Inuyasha thought. She had to be there to protect them, hunt and provide for them. It would be a disgrace to abandon pack, especially by Inu law.

So lost in thought as she flew through the trees she did not sense the presence till it was too late. It was Kikyo, the dead priestess that had stolen some of her power to activate her clay body. To say Kagome was displeased with her would be an understatement, no one stole from her without consequence.

The damned miko had shot an arrow at her, and in her large form she was unable to avoid it.

It struck her thigh, burning the skin around it and drawing large amounts of her power towards it. Before another shot could be made, Kagome shot off in the direction from whence she came.

" BEGONE DEMON!" was the shout she heard behind her. A low grumble was all that could be heard throughout the forest as Kagome shrunk back to her previous size and examined the leg. She frowned looking at the wound which had turned black around the edge. Her crimson blood coated her thigh as she grunted in pain. Her youki was being pulled to that place and being purified. She had never felt so weak in her life as she cursed the miko that had once again stole from her. Her shaking hand grabbed the arrow, ignoring the burn, and pulled it out. She hissed as it left the muscle of her leg and threw it into the water.

_Fuck! It is going to take forever for my youki to return._

Kagome growled to herself.

"If I ever see that miko again she is dead, Inuyasha be damned."

Cleaning the wound of blood, she reapplied her attire which was in a pile to her side. Slowly, she made her way back to camp and her pack hoping that in the next month nothing much would occur as she couldn't protect them well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The journey for the jewel shards had continued and this is where we find our unlikely group of travellers. It was a hot day, one of the hottest they had encountered all year round, yet they continued to travel without the aid of shade. Kagome gave a concerned look at her young pup on her back, he was suffering. Many youki had no problem with trivial things such as weather and temperature but he was but a pup. Not having built up the tolerance yet. Noticing his discomfort she checked the humans of their group, as she had assumed, they were suffering. Miroku was sweating profusely under all the layers of cloth, he was making quite a smell she noticed with distaste, Sango was not faring any better. She decided that the next time they past some shade they would stop. It was her job to care for her pack and their suffering was unacceptable. Inuyasha however bounded on ahead of the group, seemingly unaware of the well fare of his companions.

They continued on walking in silence as noon got closer, the sun reaching its peak. Sango was trying to continue by distracting herself from her aching limbs and dry mouth. Her thoughts came to rest on Kagome, who was walking at the back of the group with her. Her face was frowning, staring forward. She had moved Shippo from her back to her front, protecting him from the harsh glare of the midday sun. Sango could honestly say that she had never met such a strange person. As Kagome reached up to brush her hair out of her face Sango caught sight of something in her wrist.

"Kagome, what's that on your arm?"

Kagome looked at her wrist, eyes widening in surprise, there was a faint band of purple.

_Damn! The bands are always they hardest to hide._

"ohhh, its nothing to worry about, just a bit of dirt." Sango looked at her strangely as she started to rub at it vigorously.

"See, came off easily, hahaha!"

"Ummm ok Kag." Sango said to try and ease Kagome who suddenly seemed very tense.

_Over reaction much?_

"Oi wench! You sure this is the right way? We been walkin for ages." Yelled Inuyasha to Kagome. They had heard from one of the nearby villages that a powerful demon had been terrorising them and could possibly have a shard, so they dutifully went after said demon in hopes of finding one _._

"Watch you tongue Inuyasha I'm not in the mood right now." Growled Kagome, still sore about losing much of her youki the night previous to his undead bitch.

The others noticed her foul mood and decided to stay silent, an angry Kagome was a scary one.

"Just answer the damn question." he yelled, ignorant of her glare.

"Then use my title or I shall hence fourth call you half breed. Which is fine by me just so you know. Your attitude is insufferable."

Every one stopped and Inuyasha spun around anger clouding his eyes, hurt could also be seen not that she cared at this present time. She had had enough of his attitude and as his alpha, not that he knew, she demanded respect.

He stalked towards her and growled.

"Take that back you stupid bitch!"

"SIT!"

Kagome yelled, Inuyasha slamming into the ground at her feet groaning. She set Shippo down who was shocked at her unusual behaviour and grabbed the back of his robe pulling him up so she was in his face.

"DONT EVER CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR'S OR ANYONES BITCH! UNDERSTAND!"

Inuyasha looked at her stunned to see the pure anger in her eyes, deciding it was better to agree then deal with her he agreed.

"Feh, whatever Kagome." She let go of him instantly, knowing she had won. Inuyasha once again fell to the ground in a huff.

_He is like a child! But how stupid of me to get so riled up about it. Need to calm down. He is ignorant of many Inu customs. He doesn't understand what calling someone a bitch means. He doesnt know anything. Calm. Calm down kag's._

She was taking deep breaths, her eyes closed so noone could see them flashing a dark crimson colour.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" asked Miroku with concern.

"Yeah sorry, but it really pisses me off when he does that." she said finally turning towards them a creepy smile adorning her face. Inuyashas ears laid flat on his head.

_No shit._

He thought sarcastically.

"Come on Shippo." she called, the small kit once again settling in her arms. Inuyasha stood up brushing off the dirt on his clothes and gave Kagome the evils, she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay guys, next patch of trees and we are stopping, I think we all need a break." she announced to the group who all looked relieved at finally being able to rest.

"Who said you could do that! I say we keep goin till we find that demon." said Inuyasha impatiently. Kagome turned to face him, the smile sliding off her face being replaced with a glare.

"Remember Inuyasha, I'm in a really bad mood. Ill give you another chance to reconsider."

"Fine, stupid wen..." the temperature dropped several degrees and Inuyasha shivered.

"Kagome?" he finished

"Good." she said turning heel and striding forward.

"come on then guys." she said turning to face the rest of her pack that had frozen before moving forward once more.

"Kagome's scary." said a subdued Inuyasha.

"No shit." said Miroku with a straight face, before being hit over the head by Sango.

"SSSAAANNNNGOOOOOOOOOO WHY! I didn't even touch yoooooou!" He wailed in despair.

"your supposed to be a priest remember, don't curse you perve."

"Uhhhhhh, Guys! We have a rather large and ugly problem over here." yelled Kagome in the distance. The others looked up and noticed there was a large and disfigured looking demon blocking their path.

"Damn! How did I not sense it!" yelled Inuyasha whilst Kagome inwardly smirked, she had felt it ages ago, even with her diminished powers.

He began rushing towards the demon brandishing his sword readying the wind scar.

" This'll finish ya off ya ugly ogre! WIND-SCAR!" the monster merely laughed, a deep grumbling like sound, and batted away the attack with ease.

"HAHAHAHAH! that was pathetic puny half breed!"

Inuyasha growled.

"It didn't work!" yelled Sango in panic, not many could do that to such a powerful attack.

"Kilala, come on. Miroku, can you suck it up with the wind tunnel?" she asked the priest while swinging her leg over the fire cats back, unhooking her weapon from its holder.

"No. its too large and it may damage it! Ill try to distract it while you and Inuyasha attack." he yelled to notify Inuyasha as well.

_Well aren't I useless. Its like they forget I'm even here._

Thought Kagome as she watched the others prepare their attack. She moved off to the side of the fight as to not get involved and placed Shippo on the ground encase she needed to interfere. Even with half her youki gone she could defeat this beast with her eyes closed and one arm tied behind her back.

"INUYASHA! AIM FOR THE HANDS! THATS WHERE THE JEWEL SHARDS ARE!."

He made no comment but she could see he got the message as his stance had changed. He came rushing in again from behind this time only to get knocked aside by a large and bumpy green tail.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Sango from the sky as she saw the ogre looking beast knock the tetssaiga from his hands into Kagome's direction, it fell near her feet. Realising Inuyasha's attempt to trick him the monster hit Miroku to the side and also into Kagome's direction with a bat of his wart covered hand. He landed with a grunt but managed to stand again, albeit, clutching his side in pain. Sango continued to hover safely in the air unable to do much as her weapon was lost. Every one seemed to turn their attention to Kagome who looked mildly put out at the situation.

"KAGOME! throw me the SWORD!" Inuyasha yelled as the demon focused its attention on him. He had his hand out stretched in a catching gesture and bored into her eyes. He had a perfect shot set up if only she could get the sword to him in time.

_Ugggh.. what a bothersome situation._

Kagome sighed, she took a step forward and bent down to pick up the sword.

Her hand clenched around the hilt and she made to lift it up, she released it once more with a silent hiss off pain.

_Stupid ass sword!_

She grumbled.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN! GET ME THE FUCKING SWO... Uhhhhhhgggh!" Inuyasha yelled as the demon slashed at him with surprising speed in regards to its size. He was once more knocked to the side, blood seeping out of a gash in his stomach.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo quietly, he saw her pick it up but drop it and couldn't understand why.

Kagome had stood there frozen hovering over the fallen sword.

_Well fuck me, that really friken hurt._

"MIROKU! GRAB THE SWORD, KAGS HAS FROZEN AND INUYASHA NEEDS IT NOW!"

_Y_elled Sango to the fallen Miroku, who with a sudden burst of speed ran, grabbed and threw the sword with accuracy.

"Inuyasha! Catch!" Inuyasha grunted as he caught it in time to stop another swipe on his person. While everyone was focused on the now pretty much one sided battle, Kagome looked at her burnt hand.

_That was foolish of me for even trying to pick it up._

The skin of her palm was a deep angry red and was starting to blister, it would heal soon enough but not as fast as she would have liked, she was definitely going to kill Kikyo the next time she laid eyes upon her.

_How inconvenient._

She ripped one of the under layers of her green and white kimono into a strip and wound it around her hand, she saw no need for useless questions to be bought up.

She turned her attention to the battle once more just in time to see Inuyasha split the monster nearly completely in half, effectively ending the battle.

"Woman get the shards." Inuyasha yelled at her, wiping his blade on the grass at his feet. He was scowling, clearly not pleased with Kagome by the way he reverted back to not using her name. She frowned also, she could let it slide this once, after all she was partly responsible for him getting injured.

She made her way to the demon, disgusted at the smell as it was already starting to cause. She ripped the shard from the palm of its hand, the thick oozing blood coating her hand as the shard once more became a glowing pink colour.

"It only had one." she stated cleaning it and her hand on her outfit, before placing it in a glass vial that held the other shards they had collected.

No one replied her and she sighed.

_This sucks, cant they just drop it?_

Sango had once more joined them after recovering her weapon, kilala reverting to her original size. The Shippo looked over to Kagome in concern.

"You okay Kagome." Kagome nodded her head in her pups direction before Inuyasha finally burst.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID WENCH! I COULDA KILLED IT EASY IF YOU WOULD HAVE CHUCKED ME THE FUCKING SWORD.!"

The monk and demon slayer remained silent as if silently agreeing, it was confusing after all.

"Kagome is everything okay, you just kinda froze out there." said Sango, a frown marring her face. Kagome had been acting strangely as of late.

"Why is everyone asking her if she is all right! I'm the one who fucking got hurt cause of her."

"Inuyasha, sit."

Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground, groaning as he did so.

"Now stay still, i'll bandage you up before you bleed all over the place."

Inuyasha continued grumbling before removing his shirt.

"Kagome you didn't answer Sango, what is wrong with you." asked the monk in a calm voice.

_Stupid mortals, why wont you just drop it already._

"Sango already said it, I froze. No reason for it at all I just did." she said this whilst finishing up bandaging Inuyasha up. The others could sense she didn't want to talk about it any more, apart from the hanyou of course.

"What kind of answer is that!"

"Drop it Inuyasha. I am tired and the others need to rest, once we reach the trees we will stop for the night. Miroku come here, put this on you bruises." she pulled out a small pot with a sticky like substance inside.

"What is it?" he asked before lifting it up to his nose taking a sniff, his face twisting in disgust.

"It stinks."

"Stop complaining and just do it, it will reduce the swelling. Now come on I want to set up camp as soon as possible.

The monk turned to Sango who had a knowing look in her eye.  
"want to help Sango? I wouldn't mind having you touch my body, after all I need someone to rub it in"

All that was heard was a loud slap and a scream,

"HENTAI!" as they made their way to the forest in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey guys. Thanks for reading my fic and for all the great reviews! Just wanted to clear up a few things for you guys. This story is completely different from the manga version, the most obvious being that Kagome is a demon. She also didn't come from the future so she may seem a bit hardier and knowledgeable. Some events also didn't occur, including the incident at Inuyasha's dad's tomb. He had the sword before he met Kagome to keep his demonic side in check. As a result of this, Kagome never had to touch it and Sesshomaru still has both his arms :)

On another note, Kikyo is not the reincarnation of Kagome or the other way around. They just share a remarkable resemblance, or at least they do when Kagome is disguised. Kayde just assumed that was the case not knowing how old Kagome really was, Kagome never disputed it. Hence strengthening the theory that Kagome was in fact a miko.

Hope this clears a few things up for you guys!

Thanks for reviewing:):):)

Chapter 4

Time passed slowly as the group continued their travels in hopes of collecting the jewel shards. Everyone was tense and relationships strained due to Kagome's slight change in temperament.

"Kagome seems frustrated a lot lately." spoke Sango to no one in particular. she was presently sat around a raging fire digging into the dirt of the dry ground beneath her with the sharp end of a stick. Her face was set in a frown as she thought about her friends behaviour.

"I know, but she insists that there is nothing wrong." Answered Miroku , sitting opposite her. The entire group was huddled around the fire relishing in the warmth it offered, all that is except for one. The object of their discussion had excused herself earlier that evening to hunt for their dinner meal. It was such an often occurrence now that it became quite routine. The others had long given up offering their aid as it was immediately refused, albeit in a polite manner.

"Feh, she'll get over it, she always does. Stupid wench." snorted Inuyasha from a low branch of a close by tree, his eyes however held a slight hint of worry.

"Shut up stupid Inuyasha! don't call Kagome that." whined Shippo, angry at Inuyasha's insult to his mother figure.

"Brat! Who you calling stupid?" he retorted, springing up to grab Shippo who squealed. Mid leap he stopped. His face turned to a scowl, his previous objective forgotten. Abandoning his hunched up posture he stood upright before lifting his nose into the air and began sniffing.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha kept his attention on the trees. The others of the group were silent, waiting for him to respond.

"Kagome's in trouble. I can smell my brother near her!" Every one paled slightly at the mention of Inuyasha's half brother. The reaction to the statement was immediate. They Quickly gathered their weapons before bounding into the forest, Inuyasha in the lead. The collective thoughts were as one,

_Please be safe Kagome!_

…...

Kagome gracefully glided through the Forrest in the direction of a deer heard, she could smell one was injured and would make the perfect prey. She loved this time of day, one where she was primarily alone, the thrill of hunting appealing to her more volatile side. She re-adjusted the bow in her hands as she got closer, crouching close to the ground as they came into view. She would much rather do this without all the necessary hassles like this but she didn't think bringing back a carcass that was ripped to shreds was a very intelligent thing to do. Sniffling out her prey, she saw a lone deer on the outskirts of the heard. It was limping around pitifully, most likely due to the deep gash that cut up the flank of its back leg. The others strayed away from it knowing that she would not last long and attract predators with the blood. Cocking the arrow into position, she took aim, but hesitated as a loud wolf cry sounded throughout the forest.

_That's a cry of victory._

She thought to herself and frowned as all the deer were suddenly alert and bounded off into the trees. Growling loudly at the distraction that disturbed her hunt she quickly fired the arrow, hitting the doe on the back of the head before it became clouded by the trees, killing it instantly. The movement was so fast anyone watching wouldn't have seen the move. The bow already strapped to her back, she stood up tall to get a better sense of what was happening. There was a pack of common wolves a few kilometres to the east of her position.

_Five... no, maybe six of them._

She scented. What caught her attention however was their reason for howling in victory. She smelt a human, one she had met before, her blood permeating the area.

_Ohh Shit._

She thought before dashing in that direction, her kill laying forgotten of the ground.

Reaching the clearing in a matter of seconds she took in what was happening, the girl was surrounded by a rabid wolf pack. Brown eyes immediately looked up to connect with ice blue, they were red and blood shot.  
"MISS Kagome! HELP! PLEASE!" the girl yelled, crying. The wolves sensing the intruder immediately stopped howling and turned to snarl at her, there matted fur causing Kagome's lip to curl up in disgust.

_Where is Lord Sesshomaru? This is his pack member, Rin if I remember correctly, why would he have left her alone._

Were Kagome's thoughts as she sped past the wolves that formed a circle around the girl, now Identified as Rin.

"Rin, are you hurt?" Asked Kagome, her eyes not straying form the rabid animals around them. Said animals were looking where she had once stood confused that the girl had seemingly disappeared. Kagome took this opportunity to spare a quick glance at the girl that stood cowering behind her. Her face was covered in small scratches and dirt, her chequered kimono in tatters, but there seemed to be little else wrong with her.

"Rin is fine now." The girl said, still crying and grabbing onto the back of Kagome's clothing in fear.

"Don't be scared Rin, I will protect you." said Kagome, crouching lower to the ground to get better balance and lengthening her nails. She bought her hands in front of her face and grinned to reveal fangs waiting for the thrill of battle, no matter how pathetic the opponent. She didn't know why she had decided to protect the girl, she suspected it was due to her respect for Sesshomaru, thinking that if a part of her pack were ever in danger, he would do the same. The wolves were now highly agitated that the woman got past them, to their prey, and began stalking forward. Kagome tensed the muscles in her legs as she prepared to spring forward but froze seconds later, just before her jump, as a blur of white seemed to fly in front of her. There was a spray of blood and moments later, all the wolves were laying dead on the forest floor. Kagome straightened, retracting her claws, a frown marring her face.

_Stupid jerk! Way to spoil my fun._

She internally grumbled as said figure turned around, A visage among the blood and gore surrounding him. His presence certainly stood out, a strand of hair not out of place and no blood marking his white clothes. The only way to tell that he was responsible for the demise of the wolves was the crimson liquid coating his hand. Without paying any attention to those left standing in the clearing, he lifted the bloodied hand to his mouth and started licking it clean. Kagome watched as the long moist appendage snaked out between his thin lips and consumed the blood coating his fingers, getting every last drop. As he opened and closed his mouth to swallow she could see his deadly sharp fangs gleaming white. To her the whole scene was rather erotic and she had to rein in her bestial side.

Finished with his self assigned task Sesshomaru opened his eyes lazily, The golden orbs inspecting the female that stood before him. She was pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Yelled Rin, who was previously hidden behind Kagome, distracting his attention. She quickly bolted across the clearing, ignoring all the blood and body parts that littered the ground. Sesshomaru turned away from the woman to the small creature hanging off his robes.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin was so scared of the wolves. Thank you for saving Rin and lady Kagome." the little girl said smiling into the blank face of her lord.

Kagome snorted and schooled her expression to become neutral.

_Who said I needed saving! The jerk took away my sport._

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome for a moment, none of his thoughts present on his face. His mouth turned into a faint scowl before speaking for the first time.

"Rin, Where is Jaken?" he asked, his voice akin to ice. The small girl shifted slightly, moving from one foot to another wringing her hands in a nervous gesture.

"Don't be mad at Rin! Rin was bored and Jaken was being mean, Rin left to find some flowers but got lost and wolves started chasing me. I was so scared, but lady Kagome jumped in to save Rin." Sesshomaru turned to face his brothers wench, inspecting her. She did not fidget under his gaze which surprised him, considering how many times he had tried to kill her in the past.

"You have this Sesshomaru's gratitude for attempting to protect his ward, no matter how foolish it was." he said, causing Kagome to bristle in anger.

_Arrogant ass hole. What kind of thanks is that? Its more like an insult._

"Ohhh. And how may I ask was it foolish?" she said causing Sesshomaru to lift a finely sculpted eyebrow. Not many dared talk to him in such a way and he detected no fear in her, only anger and annoyance.

"It is foolish, woman, as you had no way to defend yourself and would have died for your efforts." She scowled at him before before it turned into a smirk.

"Who said I was defenceless? I am perfectly capable of defending myself thank you very much. And my name is Kagome, not woman." She spat out. Rin stood there, worry growing on her face as the conversation continued, she didn't want Kagome to get Sesshomaru angry.

"This Sesshomaru will call you by whichever title he chooses, woman. So hold your tongue and treat this Sesshomaru with the proper respect my position demands." Kagome's smirk was wiped off her face only to be replaced by a vicious scowl, her eyes glaring at him disdainfully.

"And what if I refuse, demon." She said and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He was about to reply before,  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, bursting into the clearing waving his sword around. Kagome sighed and hung her head, embarrest at his behaviour.

_He is such an idiot._

The others arrived in the clearing shortly after Inuyasha's brash entrance. They eyed the scene carefully, Rin hanging of Sesshomaru's robes facing Kagome who stood alone. There was a pile of blood and mangled body parts separating them.

"Kagome! Are you okay!" yelled Sango, panting due to the fast run she made to get there.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." she replied sounding nonplussed at being surrounded by all the blood. Inuyasha snorted and faced Sesshomaru once more who had stayed quiet during the encounter.

"Answer me you bastard! What did you do to Kagome?" Sesshomaru turned his piercing gaze to land on his half brother.

"This has nothing to do with you half breed, cease you incessant squealing." Inuyasha growled feraly in response before moving in to attack. Sesshomaru made no noticeable movements other then the slight shifting of his feet, that only Kagome saw, to signify his response to the attack. Kagome huffed.

"Sit Inuyasha." she spoke causing him to slam into the ground mid leap. Sesshomaru merely smirked, shown by the slight twitching of his lip. He inspected the woman slightly while she remained unaware of his gaze. She stood there calmly, arms crossed over her chest, with a scowl. He was confused by her actions, as he was every time they encountered one another. She was different, he knew that. She acted like she was bored of the whole situation.

"What the fuck Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha, lifting his head from the ground, infuriated at being sat in front of his brother. Ignoring Him, she instead turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"There, we are now even." She said smirking at the demon lord, her eyes alight with mischief. Everyone else in the group looked wary, unaware at what was going on. He frowned at her.

"Whatever for?"

"For saving me obviously, I was returning the gesture." Kagome kept smirking, almost breaking into laughter.

"Are you implying this Sesshomaru would need your help in defeating this weakling?" he said narrowing his eyes dangerously, His eyebrow twitching.

"Nothing of the sort my lord, I was merely jesting. Or is it that you do not understand such a thing." Sesshomaru growled at this and Kagome smiled, she found teasing the demon lord to be amusing.

"Cease your insolent tongue Woman, this Sesshomaru will not warn you again." Kagome's smirk turned into a scowl.  
"I said this before, my name is Kagome, if you wish for me to refer to you by your title I insist you refer to me by mine."

"Your testing my patience." he stated, inwardly impressed by her guts at facing him like this and holding her ground.

The rest of the group stood in silence, or in Inuyasha's case, laid in silence. They didn't know what was going on, it was the most they had ever heard the demon lord talk. Sango wore a worried expression.

"What the hell is Kagome doing picking a fight with him!" she said out loud to no one in particular. It scared her to watch Sesshomaru and Kagome face off from a distance, she looked so small and delicate compared to his hulking figure.

"she is acting awfully out of character, being that bold. He has tried to kill her before, but I don't think she is picking a fight with him. It looks like she was playing." Said Miroku causing Inuyasha to look up at him, taking his face off the three figures in the blood bath. Rin seeming out of place next to the stotic lord.

"What the hell do you mean Miroku! This is fucking Sesshomaru we are talking about! Why would she 'play' with him?" the monk just shrugged his shoulders.

" That's just what it looks like to me, she has a playful look in her eyes." Inuyasha grumbled nonsense as he got up, angry at Kagome for sitting him and talking to his bastard of a brother.

Sango turned to look at the two in the clearing before yelling a question to distract their attentions.

"Lord Sesshomaru? May I ask what happened here?" Kagome scowled at the interruption. She enjoyed arguing with the demon lord, testing his boundaries.

_He sure gets wound up easily._

She thought. Sesshomaru leaned up straight again from where he had unconsciously moved forward in his discussion with the woman.

_Infuriating woman, how dare she mock me! _he thought, his face loosing the snarl at kagomes words, reganing its neutral mask.

The group sighed in relief that his attentions were off of Kagome, well Sango, Miroku and Shippo at least. Shippo seeing the distance between Kagome and the lord ran forward.

"MAMA!" he yelled out childishly leaping into her opened arms. She wrapped him up in her embrace before lifting him up onto her back.

"Thank god you are okay Mama, I was so scared that you got hurt. He cried whilst burying his small face into her hair. She made gentle hushing noises to calm him down.

Sesshomaru looked at the sight with a blank face, inside however he was thinking about the strange woman.

_Yes, she is much different then other humans, I must admit I am intrigued. She has no hesitation or fear around me and has adopted a demon child. They way she acts, teasing me and questioning my superiority. I need to figure her out. She is interesting. _

The others noticed his preoccupation with worry, if the man had his sights set on Kagome, it wouldn't turn out well for her. Inuyasha felt fury build up in him at his brothers interest, while Kagome remained oblivious.

"Answer the Fucking question you bastard, what the hell are you doing here?" He turned to face Inuyasha regarding him with disinterest.

"Must you vocabulary be so vulgar half breed." he stated, Ignoring the question again.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING..."

"He Saved Rin and lady Kagome. Please don't make lord Sesshomaru angry, Rin dislikes seeing him unhappy."

Said Rin, interrupting Inuyasha's rant. Speaking up for the first time. Kagome sighed, her good mood rapidly deteriorating.

"Rin is right Inuyasha, I saw Rin was in trouble and went to protect her from the wolves, which are now the bits of flesh around us. They were then about to attack the both of us when Lord Sesshomaru arrived and saved us." Inuyasha huffed, annoyed it was Sesshomaru that saved her and not himself.

"Fine, whatever. Lets just go already." he said turning to leave. Kagome followed with Shippo on her back, both making their way over to Sango and Miroku. The group was about to leave when a loud wail was heard through the trees.

"- SAAAAAMMMMAA!"

Echoed throughout the forest causing every ones eyes to be drawn to the appearing figure of a short green toad looking demon with large yellow eyes, a dragon with two heads trailing behind him. Sesshomaru eyed him with distaste before kicking him in the head.

"Come, Jaken." he simply said, the toad got up and brushed the dirt off himself, thanking the gods that Sesshomaru didn't kill him for losing the child.

"Where too my lord." he asked bowing lowly.

"We are joining the half breeds group." he said as if stating a fact, not bothering to consult it with anyone. The toad sputtered and Rin whooped with Shippo on Kagome's back.

"LIKE FUCK YOU ARE YOU ASS HOLE" yelled Inuyasha in out rage.

"I think it is a wise idea." said Miroku surprising everyone.

"I agree, we need all the help we can get at the moment to gather jewel shards and fight Narku." replied Sango. Kagome was lost in thought.

_But if he joins the group, that will change everything. I am not giving up my position as alpha! This is MY pack! _

She inwardly struggled but couldn't de-nigh that his strength would be beneficial, especially when she couldn't use her full power.

"Fine." She said.

_Maybe I can tease him some more._

She thought looking at the bright side. Inuyasha huffed at the betrayal and glowered.

"Fuck that! I don't agree, there is no way I'm gonna allow him in MY group!" he yelled causing Kagome to growl lowly so only Sesshomaru caught it, he turned to her curiously.

"Have no disillusions Inuyasha. This is by no means your group. You have no say in the matter, you have been out voted. Sesshomaru is coming with us whether you like it or not." She said in a biting voice that caused him to lower his ears in submission.

"Fine, but don't expect me to play happy families with him or anything." He spat out and left to run back to the camp. Miroku and Sango shared a knowing look before they too left leaving Sesshomaru's pack and Kagome in the clearing.

She turned towards him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you wish to join us?" she asked looking him in the eye with her bright blue ones, not many could hold his stare. He looked her over and debated wether to answer or not. He saw a deep protectiveness in her eyes for her pack, he respected her for that.

"I wish for the death of the half demon Narku. He has grown too cocky and is disrupting my lands. i wish for him to meet his end and following your pack is the best way to attract his attention." he said calmly. Kagome stared at him as if to find out if he was telling the truth, inwardly she was pleased by the way he said 'your pack'. Sensing no lie in his words, her tensed face lightened up and she smiled at him.

"Very well then, camp is this way." she said and Sesshomaru dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. She stared at him blankly before turning around and striding into the forest with her head held high. Sesshomaru's smirk was unseen by any one as he watched her form get swallowed by the trees.

_She shows a possesive nature of those in her group, and__made Inuyasha submit with hardly any effort, truly remarkable. It is as if she is the alpha. her behaviour is strange, she is hiding something for sure._

_" Come." Sesshomaru commanded to his pack. His nose leading him to the groups camp, Rin, Jaken and Ahun following closely behind._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The atmosphere was extremely tense as every one settled down, Inuyasha's group in their previous spots by the fire, and Sesshomaru's group on the out skirts. No one talked, just sort of stared off into the distance. Inuyasha was still sulking and refused to talk to anyone whilst the monk and demon slayer attended to their own tasks.

Kagome had settled down with her back against a tree and sighed, she hated awkward situations like these. She mindlessly started to pet Shippo's fiery red hair as he curled up in her lap, her eyes focused on their new main addition. Sesshomaru was also leaning against a tree, one leg outstretched in front of him whilst the other was bent at the knee. He had his eyes closed but Kagome was sure he was well aware of his surroundings. His ears twitched beneath his long silver hair every now and then as Rin was running around Jaken who was yelling at her loudly. She was sure he could sense her gaze, but she was not embarrassed by it. She could openly admit that she was curious about him, he was after all the only male Inu she had ever come across, Inuyasha aside. He didn't count as he didn't really show many characteristics of his heritage apart from the ears and enhanced abilities. His behaviours were more human in nature, he did not realise the importance of the pack nor have the instincts of an Inu.

She surmised that Sesshomaru was every thing Inuyasha was not. He had an aura that surrounded him that screamed dominance and power and a musky scent that was clearly masculine. Kagome sighed as she hung her head, she was attracted to him, she couldn't dispute it. He was perfect, she noticed as she openly stared at his face. It was finely sculpted and angular, his markings well defined by the paleness of his skin. His eyes where highlighted by a deep purple which complemented the golden pools so well.

_Wait golden pools?..._

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him, his eyes now open staring into hers. He lifted an eye brow and smirked at her. Kagome cheeks tinged pink slightly at being caught and the look he was giving her didn't help. She copied his gesture by lifting her own eye brow and turning away, chin held high in an arrogant way. 

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked at catching her gaze, he could feel her stare on him from half way across the camp. She was in a relaxed posture as she petted the fox kit in her lap, he looked close to falling to sleep by the way his eyes were drooping. She was looking at him lazily, analysing him, not realising his own stare was on her. She was wearing and oddly formal kimono for a traveller, the only difference being that to stopped just above her knees. It was highly inappropriate he thought but didn't mind the view it offered.

_She has nice legs, For a human any way..._

He scowled slightly at his own thoughts. The kimono was mostly white but green vines snaked up from the bottom of the out fit. The obi tied around her middle emphasising her slim waist was also green, albeit a darker shade. His thoughts straying once more, he noticed that she had very pronounced curves. Her out fit showing off her larger then average bust and wide hips. He schooled his face to remain neutral. He had to admit that she looked appealing, his inner beast howling that her figure was perfect for baring pups.

_Stop this now, this Sesshomaru has no need for a mate. I will not lower myself to think of this human in this manner._

He scolded himself again. He however couldn't keep himself from smirking again at her widened eyes at being caught staring and turning to face away, her blush stroking his ego. When she turned away from him his face darkened again.

_Why do I want to make her blush? _He asked himself_ It is almost as if I wish to try for her attentions, Ridiculous. What is she doing to me?_

He watched her suspiciously. There was something not quite right about her. He knew that and it frustrated him to no ends just thinking about it.

* * *

Shippo let out a contented side as his sat in Kagome's lap, her hand lazily combing his hair making him feel sleepy. He knew that Kagome was more then she told anyone else, he knew she was a demon. The way she reacted to him, the way she snuggled him and let out low growling noises to relax him and help him sleep was not normal human behaviour. But it was obvious to him that Kagome didn't want to talk about it so he let it slide, not caring. Kagome was his mother, she cared for him and That's all that mattered. He was however curious how things would play out now that Sesshomaru was here, there couldn't be two alphas in one pack. Some things were just instinct for demons, something that Inuyasha didn't possess. Shippo knew that Kagome was alpha, she always cared for the well being of the pack. She hunted, found their shelter, cared for their wounds and had the final say in all decisions that were made. He had a feeling that things were gonna get ugly soon, Sesshomaru obviously was alpha of his own pack and would settle for nothing less now the groups were combined. He knew that Kagome would refuse to back down as well. There would be a fight, he was sure.

He was interrupted from his musings as his stomach growled loudly and he blushed. Kagome looked down at him.

"Shippo? Are you hungry?" The little boy nodded his head shyly.

"Yes mama, sorry." Her face lightened up, the blush gone.

"Don't be silly. Sorry I forgot that we didn't have dinner. I got so caught up in everything that happened. Just stay here, I left my kill in the forest, I will be two sec's." saying that, Shippo crawled out of her lap as she stood up. She turned to face the rest of the group as she picked up her bow and arrow.

They all turned to look at her and her gaze lingered on Sesshomaru.

"I'm just going to get our food. I left it on the forest floor to save Rin, I will be back shortly." she said and left into the trees. Everyone else returned to their tasks but Shippo watched the lord. He had raised an eyebrow at the way her statement had been said more for his benefit then the others.

_Is she declaring herself as alpha? Is she challenging me?_

He thought incredulously. His eyes narrowed.

Shippo sighed, Sesshomaru got the message, Kagome was not going to back down which would lead to a fight. Soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome entered the camp no more then ten minuets after she had left, the carcass of a deer being dragged behind her.

"Wow, you got a big one Kag's." said Sango as she placed the weapon she was polishing down on the ground. Kagome smiled at her interest.

"Yeah, got lucky. She was injured already. I was thinking we could dry the leftover meat for another time." Miroku nodded his head wisely.

"Good decision lady Kagome, you skills with meat are unparalleled." Inuyasha huffed in his tree, still refusing to talk to anyone.

"Shut up monk." Sango replied moving over to Miroku's side and hitting his head. He pouted.

"OWW, why my beautiful Sango! Why do you hit your perverted, no beloved monk?"

"cause your an idiot." she said continuing their banter, every one wisely tuned them out.

Kagome had made a start of skinning the animal in silence using a small knife. Her movements were skilled and accurate as she made the cuts.

Sesshomaru had one eye opened as he sat in silence, not having moved from his previous position. His gaze followed his young ward as she shyly ambled over to where Kagome was. Shippo seeing his young friend followed her to sit next to Kagome. Rin however hovered at a slight distance and looked to lord Sesshomaru as if asking for permission to move forward. He tilted his head and the girls face brightened. Seeing the exchange Kagome smiled at the girl who rushed forward and knelt on her knees opposite her, the deer between them. Rin stretched out her hand and her short stubby fingers stroked the dead animals fur.

"It's soft." She said smiling at Kagome who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes Rin, it has to be to keep the animal warm." Rin's eyes widened.

"Do all animals have fur like this." she questioned in child like fascination.

"Most do, well mammals anyway." Rin nodded her head as if she understood.

"What are mammals?" she asked causing Kagome to chuckle at her inquisitiveness. In a gentle tone she continued to answer Rin's questions.

"Well, mammals are like you and me and this dead deer here, we all have fur and give birth to live young."

Sesshomaru watched the scene with interest, it pleased him to see Rin get on so well with the older woman. He had to admit that the longer he stayed around her the longer she interested him. When he first met her he just thought she was a weak human that followed his half brother around. In one night she disproved everything he thought about her. She was intelligent, independent and he was fairly certain that she wasn't even human. Not to mention the authority she held in the group, it was more like his half brother followed her around. He noticed when Rin jumped up and ran over to him, kneeling in front of him instead.

"Are you a mammal too, my lord?" He nodded his head in response.

"Do you have fur? And have live babies like lady Kagome said?" His eyebrow rose comically and Kagome let out a snort as she watched him amused.

"You are correct Rin, I have fur. But as for children, it would be my mate to bear the pups."

"Why?" she questioned further in curiosity but was denied an answer in the form of a loud squeaky voice.

"Shut up Rin." squealed Jaken stomping over to the girl that was bothering his lord and pulling at her shoulder.

"Stop pestering Lord Sesshomaru with your inconsequential questions." The little girl pouted and turned to scowl at the toad like imp.

"Stop being mean to Rin, Jaken." she said.

"Why you insolent..." Sesshomaru watched with interest as Kagome interrupted him mid rant.

"Jaken is it?" every one paused and turned to look at her, even Inuyasha decided to pay attention. The toad was about to retort before she continued, her eyes glaring at the small creature who tried not to shudder at her gaze.

"Cease your talking, it grates on my ears." Jaken turned a purple colour in out rage.

"Why you insolent wench..."

"Jaken, quiet." Interrupted the lord as he eyed up Kagome with a glare that could melt ice. The others stiffened at the rising tension, unaware of the cause.

Kagome mentally berated herself,

_Stupid, stupid, stupid me. Why did I do that._

She knew it was foolish to speak to Jaken like that around Sesshomaru, there was after all a deep divide between the two groups. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't take well to her ordering around the members of his pack.

"You would do well to remember your place woman, this Sesshomaru will only tell you once. Do not address me or those who accompany me in such a disrespectful manner." he focused on her eyes, his aura and superiority weighing heavily on all those in the clearing. Kagome could almost hear it screaming at her to submit but her pride would allow no such thing. Jaken was to the side staring into the distance dreamily with a stupid grin on his face,

_My Lord defended me..._

She lifted her nose to him arrogantly, not turning away.

"I may do as I wish and you can not tell me otherwise, I am not beneath you." she said shooting him her own glare.

Shippo watched what was going on carefully and frowned.

"Guys, you might want to back up a bit." he said to Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorted,

"Why?" he asked before a question was thrown at him in his brothers deep even voice.

"Inuyasha, can you not control your woman?" he said, knowing it would rile the female up, to question her independence. His beast was thrashing around inside his head, wanting to force her to submit. There could only be one alpha and it was him!

"Fuck You Sesshomaru!" The half breed yelled.

The taiyouki merely sneered in his direction before turning to Kagome once more, the others were shocked at the emotion on his face. During their talking, both Sesshomaru and Kagome had stood up and faced one another.

"I will not stand for such insults Sesshomaru, I am alpha of this pack and you will respect me." At this Sesshomaru's control broke and he rushed forward gripping Kagome by the neck, pinning her to a tree.

Sango gasped in worry at seeing the lord manhandle her friend. Inuyasha growled.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD" he screamed pulling out his sword threateningly, he was ignored.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't interrupt, this is important." said Shippo quietly causing everyone too look at him curiously.

"what do you mean." asked the monk. Shippo shook his head and gripped all their clothing pulling them away from the couple pinned to a tree. They followed reluctantly as they moved far away enough that they couldn't hear them but so that they were still in sight.

"Tell me what this is all about ya little brat." Said Inuyasha grabbing the small kit and lifting him up roughly so they were face to face.

"I've never seen Sesshomaru-sama so angry before." said Rin, staring at the scene sadly. Inuyasha loosened his grip on the fox and looked over there too.

"your right, trust Kagome to get him so worked up though. Considering he has the emotional capacity of a stick." Rin chose to ignore the insult.

"Will Kagome be okay?" she whispered.

"She should be." said Shippo loudly so that everyone could hear.

"What's going on Shippo?" asked Miroku again, seriously for once and the kit sighed.

"Kagome questioned lord Sesshomaru's authority and refused to back down." Sango gasped and brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Ohhh I think I understand now, they have to fight over the dominance of the new pack as there can only be one alpha, or that is Sesshomaru's mindset any how." she said and Shippo nodded.

"So that bastard is fighting to be the leader of our group? Then why the hell is he fighting her and not me?" asked Inuyasha confused.

There was silence as the wind blew through the trees, the remaining group members looked at one another.

"Well Kagome is kinda the leader Inuyasha." he looked at Miroku dumbfounded. "The fuck she is! I am. I'm the strongest so I am the leader." he said confident in what he was saying. Shippo sighed, Inuyasha had no clue.

"That is not actuality the case Inuyasha." said Sango.

"from what I can remember about pack demons, the alpha is the leader. Strength plays a big role but more importantly, the alpha cares for the well being of the group as a whole."

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed.

"Kagome gets our food, heals us when we are hurt, finds our shelter and makes all the main decisions." he said.

"Fuck that!" Inuyasha yells.

"So what if she does that shit, I'm the one always saving ya asses."

"Thats not the way Sesshomaru would see it Inuyasha. I forgot to mention this before but another essential thing for an alpha is to have dominance over every other member. Basically you submitted to Kagome's demands before. She is our leader whether you like it or not." Sango stated, cutting off all of Inuyasha's arguments. Knowing he had lost the half demon gave up.

"feh, whatever. Not like I care anyway." he replied turning to face the quarrelling pair once more.

"Poor Kagome doesn't stand a chance." sighed Sango sadly.

"she should just back off."

"she's too stubborn for that." said the monk. Also sighing and praying no permanent damage would come to the girl. After all they couldn't just go barging in there and face a pissed off Inu lord. No they would have to wait for Sesshomaru to assert his dominance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Inuyasha, can you not control your woman." Sneered the taiyouki to the small group quite away's from them. He knew it would get a rise out of the woman whose neck was currently engulfed by his large hand.

Kagome snarled loudly.

"Release me." she said in a deep guttural voice, no amusement apparent in her voice. He just looked at her with an entertained expression.

"Submit." was all he said, watching as her eyes grew a much darker blue in her anger.

She tried to loosen his grip by struggling, but that only caused small drops of blood to cascade down her neck where his nails punctured the delicate skin. Ignoring him completely she re stated her sentence.

"I said release me." She didn't like the look in his eyes, one that said he was in complete control of the situation. His hold tightened further on her neck causing her breaths to come out in shallow pants.

"I will woman, If you submit to this Sesshomaru."

"Never, they are MINE! My pack, I wont let you take them!" she said and he quirked an eyebrow at her curiously, still completely at ease with one hand pinning her to the tree and the other hanging down by his side.

"Tell me, what are you?" he asked, frustrated. This little display proved his theory correct, she wasn't human. But that brought on the question of what she was, she didn't look particularly different from other human females.

She was so angry hanging there like a doll. He was acting like she was a pathetic pest, calmly questioning her, holding her against her will. She was still weak due to the dead miko but was damned if she was going to let that bastard win. Instead of answering him she released her claws and swiped at him. Her claws cut through the skin of the arm holding her up effortlessly, shredding his white sleeve. He seemed to freeze for a second and Kagome took that time to get out of his grasp and move away, shaking her hand to rid herself of his blood. It got her faintly excited.

Sesshomaru lifted up his arm to inspect it calmly, any previous emotion gone from his face. There were three rather deep cuts gouged into his arm, slowly leaking blood, staining the rest of his sleeve crimson. In his shock, he noticed that she had gotten away from him and moved into a fighting stance behind him.

He was currently fighting his control, but was losing, his eyes tingeing pink around the edges. His mind was screaming at him to make her submit, to break her and make her obey him. He wanted to completely dominate every part of her being. It was this that shocked him, the strength of his beast wanting to control her. Many of the demonesses at his court would give any thing to submit to him and share his bed. They were all to weak and obedient, he found no desire to have them. She however tested his control, questioned his authority and right as pack leader. As if he would ever be second to a female. He slowly turned around to face her before growling so deeply that it reverberated off everything around them. He released the control on his powers so that they hung heavily in the air around them like a blanket.

It screamed power and he was slightly impressed that she did not simply collapse. She still stood there but it stroked his beast that she was panting and sweating a little. He narrowed his eyes on her, his mind reverting to it's primal state exciting him. She looked so delicious standing there un armed, that determined look on her face, like she actually believed she could beat him. He took a deep breath and savoured her smell, it was fresh and smelt like jasmine. He could smell her excitement too and curiously enough arousal though she displayed none of that on her face. His mind could no longer process the small details such as her claws and fangs, nor contemplate exactly why she was aroused, to him it was exactly as it should have been. With one last thought, he sped towards her.

_SHE WILL SUBMIT TO ME. I WILL CONQUER HER._

* * *

Kagome shifted slightly as she held her stance. He turned around and faced her, his eyes a light pink colour and snarling continuously. She was actually surprised that she had hit him as well as she did.

_Tch. Serves that arrogant bastard right for underestimating me._

She stiffened slightly as he growled deeply and felt his power rise exponentially. It was like it was suffocating her. Having never encountered another Inu male, she was surprised at how dominating it felt. Like she just wanted to give in and do anything to please him. She could smell him as if he were standing right next to her, the musky scent clouding her senses. She was aroused, His strength, dominating aura and hulking figure causing her lower stomach to flutter in anticipation. It was this that bought her to her senses. She would not be controlled like this. She would not let him win and take her pack. She would not be like her mother who was docile and gentle. She would not lose and with that set her self up in a strong stance as he came speeding towards her. She let herself be guided by instinct during the fight, it had never failed her before.

Unfortunately however there was a first time for everything and she soon found herself on her back. Her arms were covered in bruises and scratches, but they were healing rapidly. She was bucking her hips and kicking about on the floor as Sesshomaru knelt above her on all fours, eyes a deep red and fangs extended to glistening points. Every time that she tried to buck him off he would growl loudly and rest more of his bulking weight on her. Every time he did so Kagome had to resist the shiver of pleasure that would tingle down her spine. At this point both were consistently growling, the noise causing their chests to vibrate against one another. Kagome stiffened when she felt Sesshomaru nuzzle her throat, trying to expose it. By baring ones throat one would show submission to the dominant party, and Kagome was determined not to submit to this male that was threatening her alpha position in the pack.

"Submit to me bitch." he growled, nipping at her neck as he did so. He was at a loss, no female before had resisted this hard, actually no one had at all. All he usually had to do was demand them to submit and they would roll over immediately.

"Never." she snarled back angrily and started to squirm around under him more persistently. Her eyes were pitch black and sparkled with anger. He bit down on her neck harder to stop her insufferable movements, they were making him uncomfortable, down there...

"Cease your movements." he said and she looked at him defiantly, moving more. Glaring at her he suddenly ground their hips together to help relieve some of his stress from their position. The friction causing a slow rumple of pleasure to reverberate from his chest. Kagome however was less then pleased.

_That Bastard!_

She stopped her movements out of shock and let loose a loud threatening growl before she lurched forward and tore into the flesh under his chin with her teeth. Kagome barely tasted the blood in her mouth before an arm was pushed against her throat, blocking her from breathing and another hand was cupped against her mound firmly, holding her down. She tried bucking him off again but that only achieved her gasping in pleasure as it caused her to rub her lower regions. She turned to glare at him defiantly but her eyes widened at the look in he was directing at her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

_Damn it. I cant win..._

She thought solemnly, tilting her head to the side and lifting her chin in the air, her body went limp under his. His smouldering eyes lost some of the rugged fierceness and attained a sharp glint. He studied her features as they lost all the fight they had, her face becoming an impassive mask. He removed his arm from her throat and licked along her jaw line, savouring his victory. The redness in his eyes faded leaving gold once more as he felt her tense under him, he smirked, she still refused to look at him. He rested his nose on the exposed throat, savouring her scent as he proceeded to lick the area too.

Kagome glared into the distance as she felt his caresses, She would not respond to him. Not after he had defeated her so shamelessly. She could feel his eyes trying to bore into hers, but she refused to look into his direction, she was to proud. That was however until she felt him start to rub her sex, smirking as he did so. Her head shot towards him snarling. He merely grinned at her devilishly as he felt her hips unwillingly thrust against his hand movements, the scowl still covering her face.

"Mine." was all Sesshomaru said and Kagome's face lost the scowl and she pouted. She had submitted to this male, he was without a doubt stronger then her, older then her and his presence far outweighed her own. She realised now.

_I never stood a chance against him._

Closing her eyes she let out a sigh and decided to give up. She lifted up one hand and moved it to his chiselled chin, he eyed her warily as she did so, the golden eyes meeting with blue. She smiled at him softly, surprising him, and proceeded to drag her tongue on the underside of his chin, cleaning up the blood she had caused in her struggle. He grumbled in pleasure as he felt her long hot wet tongue stroke him and his member throbbed. He wanted her, to bury himself in her warmth. His thoughts were disrupted however when the pleasant sensation stopped.

"You win." she said avoiding his sight, blushing. His golden eyes regarded her steadily. She looked delicious, her clothing was ripped beyond repair exposing copious amounts of soft flesh and she had blood dripping down the side of her mouth. He licked it up.

"Ummm, you can get off me now." said Kagome as she felt his eyes studying her, staring into her soul. Seemingly ignoring her request he asked her something that was bothering him.

"What are you." he said bluntly. She smirked at him feeling playful.

"why, I am but a poor weak human." he snarled at her.

"Do not lie. This Sesshomaru wishes to know what species you are for you are most definitely not human. She snorted at him.

"Fine, dog." he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Then how have I not known of you before this time? Inu are very rare now and most are located within my court."

"I'll tell you if you get off of me. Your heavy ya know." she said and Sesshomaru got up. Kagome followed, Not caring how much skin was on show. She was a demon and saw no embarrassment in her figure.

They stood facing off against one another as Kagome fought to make up a convincing story to tell her... _alpha._ No way in hell was she going to tell him of her true heritage, she would just be turned into one of his bitches for him to show off. She decided to tell a half truth, that way she had less chance of being caught out.

"My mother had run away during the take over of the Eastern lands, pregnant with me. I've lived out in the wilderness ever since." she said shortly, but he made no reply. Instead his eyes were focused on their companions that were rapidly approaching their position. Kagome was slightly glad that Sesshomaru's bulking frame had hidden most of her more demon displays.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL THAT BASTARD!" yelled Inuyasha, being the first to arrive. His cheeks were tinted slightly pink at their previous, ehh, actions. Sesshomaru merely raised an eye brow.

"Nothing you would understand half breed." he sneered. Inuyasha was about to retort but was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the group.

"I approve." grinned Miroku, giving the lord a thumbs up whilst grinning pervertedly.

"HENTAI!" screamed Sango, hitting him across the head whilst blushing furiously and refusing to look at Kagome in the eyes. This caused said hidden demon to grin at her pack mates innocence, well except Miroku.

"Well, I suppose i'd better get changed. You owe me a new kimono my Lord." she said walking back towards her camp, looking seductively over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

"I do believe you ruined this one, look, it's just falling apart." she grinned slipping one of the tattered remains over her shoulder. Exposing creamy flesh. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw Sesshomaru glare at her, his arousal still evident. She supposed it wouldn't be so bad with him as her alpha so long as she got to play with him. The others watched with wide surprised eyes. Was this really their beloved Kagome? She seemed more like an experienced seductress, apparent by the blood noses on Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango frowned and hit Miroku for having lewd thoughts about her friend.

"HENTAI!"


End file.
